Elite Tournament
by Dylan Nasakki
Summary: Join in the biggest and deadliest yugioh! tournament of all time! See inside for details.
1. Default Chapter

The Elite Tournament is on! Make your deck, and duel other contestants! You can even make up your own cards!!!!! Include in your review( Yes review, please) your name, appearance, attitude, deck, and your made up card(s), as well as your common strategy. I will pit the first duelist against me, the second against the third, and so forth. Meet you in the arena! 


	2. It Begins

Rain clattered soundly on the porch of a simple apartment, in a run-down neighborhood. A man walked slowly to the door. After knocking, the door opened, yielding a teenage boy, who smiled a friendly smile. " May I help you, sir?" Dylan Nasakki, winner of the scorpion tournament, asked the mysterious guest. " We meet at last. I am having a tournament next week, at my estate. You know the place. You've been there. Back when you shattered my perfect dueling record! " The guest said. Dylan's eyes widened. " Kai! Your alive! You. AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!" Dylan was cut short by a beam erupting from the Kai's golden glove. " You may duel, old friend, after I make an extraction of sorts. Good luck." Kai reached for the pendant on Dylan's neck, The fabled Millenium Pendant, but was stopped when the boy stood slowly. " Nice glove, But I'm afraid you won't be snatching Dylan's pendant today. And I'll pass on your tournament." Yami Dylan shouted at the intruder. " You don't have a choice." Kai snarled. Y. Dylan wondered vaguely what he meant, but decided not to take a chance. " Fine. Next week, right? I'll be there." Dylan testily muttered. Kai grinned and tossed him a metal glove. " Put your deck in the slot, and it will auto shuffle. Then, Cards, much like the Kaiba system, will appear, in front of you. Your hand. New additions will be added when you draw, and you need only speak your move and it will be performed. It is triple elimination. See you there." And he left.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Week later the tournament starting day came around. Many duelists lined up to draw numbers. ( Note: You can still submit your stuff. I am just opening with what I have.) Dave Storm, Pro Duelist, looked at his number. 1. ' I am dueling Dylan Nasakki. The Scorpion Champion. So, that means my first fight is against one of the top duelists in the world. Lovely.' He grimaced. " One and two. The arena awaits. They looked at each other, and in unison shouted " Duel!"  
  
" For my first move, one card face-down, And A Card in defense." Dave announced. " I'll play a card face-down, and play Two-Headed King Rex in attack mode! Attack!" The Dinosaur stomped hard on a creature which appeared to be." The stone soldier! No!" Dylans life points went to 3600. " Too bad! By my calculations, I have to wipe out your dino, and hard, so I'll play Summoned Skull, in attack mode! Lightning strike!" Dave shouted. The Dinosaur roared, and exploded. " Great, I'm at 2700 now. But you won't be able to counter this! Rebel of Set, in attack mode (2600/2300)! Devastation lightning attack!" Dylan cried. The Skull was blown away, and Dave's life point count dropped to 3900. And I'll use change of heart to bring you soldier to my side! Attack directly!" Dylan shot. 'Okay, so I'm in trouble. 2600 life points, and I can lose with one strike from that rebel. It's triple elimination, but I cant afford to lose this early.' Dave thought. He drew, and smiled. " Change of Heart! I control the Rebel of Set now. Attack!" The Rebel walked to the opposite side, and attacked the soldier of stone. Dylan's count was 1400. ' This guys good. But he made a mistake taking my Rebel.' Dylan thought. " Summoned Skull! In attack mode! And I'll play the search light magic card! It allows me to play one card from my deck. And I choose skull knight! I'll offer the two in the supreme skull ritual!" A giant skull appeared in the center of the arena, and two swords rose at it's side. The skulls mouth opened, and a giant black demon skull flew out. "It's power is 3800! Get ready! Screaming Proton Rake!" Dylan cried. The skulls claws glowed neon, and it slashed the Rebel of Set. ' Blast! Scratch one incredibly powerful spellcaster! This situation is bad. Really bad.' Dave thought. " I set a card in defense mode!" Dave said. "Stop defense!" Dylan countered. A La Jinn appeared on the field." It's over! Attack!" The skull launched it's fateful claw, and the duel ended.  
  
  
  
" That was an awesome match. That victory will look good on your record. I hope to meet you later on in the tournament. Good luck, man." Dave said, smiling. " I appreciate it. You did good. Your twice as powerful as anyone I've ever faced!" Dylan said, still sweating. " Thank you! Man, my friends will be jealous to know I came very close to beating the scorpion champion. Hey, match two is up! We better Hurry!  
  
  
  
  
  
" Master Kai. Dylan achieved victory over Dave Storm using the Supreme Black Skull." A tuxedoed man said to a black haired teenager. " As expected. The Supreme Skull is to powerful for even me" Kai snarled.  
  
Flashback: " Let her go Kai! Hunters really worried!" a 14 year old Dylan shouted at a 16 year old Kai. The score was Dylan:50 Kai:700 " Prepare to lose, amateur! My Ex is quite happy here!" Kai cackled. Later: " Screaming Proton Rake!" Dylan cried. " NOOOOOOOO!" Kai screamed.  
  
End Flashback " I won't Forget that, Nasakki. You better not lose three times. I wan't the pleasure of obliterating you.  
  
" Numbers 3 and 4 to the arena!" Two girls walked to there sides. " The next match is Laura vs. Jacklyn! Duel!"  
  
Note: Sorry Dave! My next opponent is my own original. So you people don't need to worry. I'll make the next duel much better. Till then! Remember! Submit more people, please! 


	3. Round 2

" For my first move, a card face-down, and harpie lady!" Laura shouted, and the winged girl appeared at her side. " Nice beast, but I may have enough to stop it. A card face-down, and the Stern Mystic, in attack mode. Light beam attack!" Jack shouted, and the Mystic shot a gigantic lightning spell was launched at the Harpie. But, just as it was about to decimate the monster, it encased itself in a block of. something!" Mirror Wall! You didn't know it was there, but its effect defends my Harpie Lady from all attacks, and cuts the attackers Attack points in half!" Laura called. The Stern Mystic backed up a few paces, and its attack dropped to 750. " Ahhh. Should've known that was there." Jack whined. " My move. Your doing great, keep it up! But, I'll lay another card face-down, and switch my Harpie into defense mode. That's my best move." Laura said, smiling. 'Right. She wants me to believe she's got nothing. If she was this weak, she wouldn't of gotten in an elite tournament. But we can play this for awhile.' Jack thought. " I switch my Mystic to defense mode, and. through the wingweaver, in attack mode!" Jack cried. ' Great. I can tell she can see through my messing around. She's got enough esteem to give a good duel. Time to get serious!' Laura thought. " I play elegant egotist, to triple the Harpie Lady! And I'll put rose whip and cyber shield on each one! There attack is now 2450!" Laura shouted. " Finally decided to get serious, huh? Well, great! Remove trap on Mirror Wall! And I'll Attack One Harpie with wingweaver!" Jack shouted. The wingweaver twirled twice, and shot like a bullet towards one Harpie. It exploded, and Laura's life points dropped to 3700.  
  
  
  
" This is a good match. They seem equal." Dylan said. " Yep, you know what they say about equality, though, ol' chap, it stay's short-lived." A voice said. " Bakura! How are you? I thought you made tracks for the swiss alps, cause no girls were there." Dylan said, surprised. " Yeah. The fan- club is searching Florida right now.Who's the fine lass with the Harpie Twins! Wow." Bakura muttered, awestruck. " Don't know. New competitor. She's doing good, reminds me.of.Mai. Bakura, did you just say you thought a girl was cute?! First time for everything, I guess. So, who died?" Dylan asked lazily. " Oh, no one. Just came to support my neice's friend. Heard you won. Good for you. Listen, could get me alone with that girl? I'm not allowed in the lodge." Bakura asked. " I could, considering you paid." Dylan said slyly. " Fifty enough for you?" Bakura asked. " Plenty." Dylan answered.  
  
" You may Have gotten one Harpie, But it's about to come back! Monster reborn! And." She said, a glint in her eye. " Harpies Pet Dragon, in attack mode! It gets 300 hundred attack points for each Harpie Lady on the field. Its at 2900 now! Attack with deadly fire burst!" Laura cried. The dragon shot a powerful fire blast, and the Wingweaver was incinerated. Score: Laura: 3700 Jacklyn: 3850. " Nice dragon. But I have just the thing. A card in defense, and Sanga of the Thunder! He gets a power bonus by the field, making him 2900!" Jack said confidently. " Nice, but I have a card that makes people regret having a lot of monsters on the field! Just Desserts!" Laura shouted. " Now that your down to 2350, I am going to use polymerization to fuse Harpie lady with Dark Magician Girl! This creates Dark Harpie Lady! The Dragon gets a 600 bonus for her! Attack!" Laura said. The dragon rose to 3200, and destroyed Sanga. This dropped Jack to 2050. " Nice combo, But the odds are about to even out! De-Spell, on one Harpie Lady to make it its regular 1300! I'll play the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and equip it with sword of the Deep-Seated! White lightning Attack!" Jack said, now extremely confident. The Harpie went down hard and Laura went down to 1500. The next hour went very ugly, and the blue-eyes had taken out almost all of Laura's cards. ' Maybe I should give up.' Laura thought wearily, then drew. " I play Gaia the knight in attack mode. And one card face-down. " You made a mistake! Blue-eyes, attack!" Jack shouted. " Fooled ya! Mirror force!" Laura giggled happily. The Blue-eyes was overwhelmed by his own attack, and destroyed. " Gaia, attack directly!" The Knight galloped forward, struck hard, and won the duel for Laura.  
  
" Wow, didn't see that coming!" Jack said, surprised. " Yeah, guess I got lucky. The Duels for today are over. Time to get back to the lodge." Laura said cheerfully. " Yep. The assignments say we have to find the two people we have shared dorms. It says we have adjacent rooms to Kevin Hunter and Dylan Nasakki. Wow. Maybe we should look at the café." Jack said, shrugging. " Alright. Lets go." Laura said.  
  
" Hey. Kevin Hunter. Nice to meet ya." Kevin and Dylan shook hands. " Dylan Nasakki. You have a match tomorrow, right? Can't wait to see ya in action." Dylan said back. " Thanks. Our adjacent roommates are over there. I know Laura." Kevin said, His thumb pointing behind him. " Right." Dylan nodded his head. They introduced themselves, and headed the Dormitory. " Laura, wait. Someone wanted to meet you at the lobby, table 2." Dylan said. " Oh, alright. See you later." Laura answered, and walked away. " Wait, who told you that?" Kevin said, bewildered. " Ah, old friend. Anyone want dinner? I got fifty Bucks!'  
  
  
  
" Master Kai, Scorpio is all set to duel Dylan the day after tomorrow. He seemed anxious." A servant reported to his boss. " Yes. It was rather smart to have Dylan face the guy he beat in order to become scorpion champion." Kai answered. " Soon, boy, soon. I'll have you humiliated, broken, and beaten. All Duelists will frown upon you. And once all that's done, I'll end your pathetic life." Kai said, before a twisted grin appeared on his face. Soon he would have his ultimate revenge.  
  
  
  
( Note: Well! Kai's a bundle of joy, ain't he? Shinimegami owes me big, but I decided all my supporters deserves a little joy. If you wan't something similar to happen to your Character, submit it in a review. Just do that, and I'll make it happen. It'll be my thank you for helping me take my first step toward a successful fic. I'm out! 


	4. Kevin vs Roxanne

" I have arrived. Kai, old friend, I will delight in defeating Dylan for you. I have been haunted by that defeat for so long." Scorpio said, and took a sip of wine. " The details are arranged. Safety has been removed from Dylan's glove for this one duel. Every life point will feel as if it was ripped from his hid in flesh by a dull scalpel." Kai said, and laughed. " Indeed, you are a genius. Dylan used that Supreme Skull card to take me out last time, but I can adequately take it on this time around." Scorpio laughed. " He duels you next. Get ready."  
  
  
  
" Kevin Hunter and Roxanne Hikari, report to the Duel arena." The P.A. system blared. Dylan observed the fighters getting ready, and saw a flash of gold from Roxanne's wrist. ' The Millennium Manacle! This might not go so well for Kevin if a Yami is helping her. She looks normal, though.' Dylan thought, anxiously. " But Kevin's a Pro. He was Runner-up in The Domino tournament. I couldn't compete because of Kai, but he must be good." " I'll start this duel with Winged Dragon, in attack mode! And a card face-down!" Kevin shouted. " Nice move, but I saw it coming. Bistro Butcher! Chefs Knife Rampage!" Roxanne countered. The Butcher ran at the dragon, magically laid him on a cutting board, and chopped him into tiny pieces. " I'm only down to 3400, no big loss! Curse of Dragon! Attack Bistro Butcher with Deadly flame strike!" Kevin cried, and The Dragon destroyed the Butcher in a deadly burst of flame. Score: Kevin: 3600 Roxanne: 3800 " Alright! Summoned Skull! Lightning Strike!" Roxanne shouted. But, before the skull could attack, it dropped into a pit full of acid. "Acid Trap Hole! Your Skulls done for! Attack Directly, Curse of Dragon!" Kevin said, but a giant shield intercepted the attack! " My Millennium shield has a defense power of 3000! Your Curse of Dragon can't touch him!" Roxanne said, confidently. " Down to 2600! Gotta make this turn count. And I've got just the card to do it! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kevin said, and the incredible dragon appeared at his side. " Right. Neo in defense mode." Roxanne said. ' If I can get my chaos mage out, I can win!' Roxanne thought. ' Got to win! This card is unstoppable!' " Red-Eyes Black Dragon, in attack mode! And I'll use Polymerization to combine them! Purple-Eyes Grey Dragon! Omega Supreme Blast!" The new dragon launched an amazing blast, and the shield crumbled under it." A card in defense." Roxanne said. " Just Desserts! You lose 1000! Attack!" The dragon blew Neo away. " You may have the power advantage, but I have chance! Magical hats!" Roxanne shouted. The facedown card revealed itself as the Dark Magician, and switched to attack mode, before being hidden. " Strike one hat, your home free. Strike another, nothing happens. Hit any of the other ones, though, and you're in big trouble!" Roxanne said, now with renewed confidence.  
  
  
  
" Amazing. They are dead even. Oops. Last time I said that." Dylan groaned. " 'Sup, Dylan! Heard ya facin' Scorpio soon. Dat dude won't give it up, hah!" Joey said from behind. " Scorpio! As in, the guy I beat at the scorpion archipelago? He's dueling ME?" Dylan said, choking on his hot dog. "Yep. But you got nuttin to worry about. You'll win, cause it's tag team. Scorpio and his best eliminator vs. you and someone else. There is one rule, though. The guy you partner with can't be random. You gotta pick 'im." Joey informed the anxious duelists. " Alright. Tag teams are done in labyrinth mode, and I know just the person to choose."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, two hats remained. One had tremendous fire, but Kevin used goblin fan to reflect it back at Roxanne. Then, when Kevin tried to heal himself with Purity medallion, Roxanne used bad reaction to simochi! " Attack!" Kevin yelled, his voice hurting. " The hat you chose. contained mirror force!" Roxanne yelled triumphantly. " Man! That would have fazed me. if I didn't have Raigeki! And now, Koumori Dragon! Attack!" Kevin yelled. He had won. Barely won, but won.  
  
" Alright Kev! Way to take it!" Dylan cried. Then his face turned grim. He had to find a partner. Meanwhile, after all the congratulations and announcemenets, Dylan asked everyone to meet him at the lodge. When they arrived, he announced his big question " I need a tag team partner. Who's it gonna be?"  
  
  
  
( Note: I need a partner to duel Scorpio and his goon. If you wan't to be this partner, tell me so in a review. You Have to have appeared ( Sorry everyone, I can't throw a twist. Submissions still open!) and in your review, tell me you wan't to be my partner, make up a fusion for us to use ( Like the Black Skull Dragon for Joey and Yugi) It's stats, it's, appearance, and what it is made of. I'll select the person who maximizes these. See ya! 


	5. Tagteam death Duel!

"The duelist I choose. Is you, Roxanne!" Dylan said " Me? Why?" She said, confused. " Because." Dylan said, and he was swept up in a blue light. A figure appeared, and his striking resemblence to Dylan was shocking. There was something different about him, though. " Scorpio can be defeated, not by dueling skill, but by the power of our millennium items!" Yami Dylan said, and Roxanne changed, too. " I am Mikari. Alright, I will duel your opponents with you, but for the sole sake of annihilating the competition." She said. " Very well." Dylan said.  
  
  
  
" Ah, Dylan. My boy, how grand to meet you again! And good luck to your opponent too!" Scorpio said. " And meet my pawn, Ken. He has no soul, so I will call his shots!" Scorpio laughed, and the duel arena set. " Me first. Giltia the Knight, in attack mode!" Dylan said, and the respected warrior emerged. " Move 5 spaces forward." The knight did so. " Ken, lay a trap in the maze, and Gaia, in attack mode." Scorpio ordered, and the vessel did so. " My move. Whiptail Crow, in attack mode! Reinforce Giltia, by moving right behind him!" Roxanne said. " Good move! Now Giltia can defend for the crow, and they can attack for each other!" Dylan said. " Yes, yes. I can Stop both, however. One card, face down, and Jirai Gumo! I'll lay teleport to transport my spider to your side of the maze!" Scorpio laughed. " No! Dylan"" Yes! Attack Giltia! Spider Venom!" Scorpio shouted. The spider bit down hard, and tore through the knight. " Down to 3750.." Dylan said. " Got to break that spider! Dark magician! Advance 5 spaces!" The powerful mage did so." Dark Magic Attack!!" Dylan cried. The spider blew away in a bunch of dust. " Your done." Dylan said. " Wrong. Sorry Kenny." Scorpio laughed, and Kens life points went down to zero! But, Scorpio's rose to 7400!" I've become alone, but with these life points, I cant lose. Now, the end! Orthodox Mage!" Scorpio cried. The mage appeared, at the attack power of 3100! " No! That mage is the most powerful spellcaster of all time!" Dylan snarled. " That can't be good! What do we do now?!" Roxanne cried. " Change the field! Hurry!" Dylan shouted at her. " Right! De-Spell on the Labryth field!" Roxanne said. " And I'll switch my crow to defense!" Roxanne said. " Nice! A card face down! And I'll put dark magician onto the defensive as well!" Dylan shouted. " No card can defeat me! Attack whiptail crow, Mage!" Scorpio laughed. The crow was swept away by a ice blast. " Sorry, Roxanne. We need this face- down card!" Dylan said. " Right. Hellion Fox!" Roxanne shouted. She hesitated, then added." In attack mode." " Right. No attack this turn, but I will activate the chaos portal! It sweeps all cards below 3000 off the field!" Scorpio laughed. " I can save them! Polymerization! Combine!" Dylan said. It worked. An evil wolf man stood where the two used to. " Attack!" Dylan and Roxanne shouted at the same time. " No! My mage is dismantled, and my turn ends because of the failed portal!" Scorpio cried. " Exactly! Dark Magician! Attack with the Evil Summoner!" Roxanne ordered. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dylan cried. He was down to 1400. " A defense card. and Ookazi!" Scorpio said, and laughed. " So wha. Urk. ah!" Dylan said, and collapsed to the ground in unimagineable agony. " Feeling pain? Yes, you should. Another Ookazi!" Scorpio laughed. " AAAAAGH!" Dylan cried. " Dylan, no!" Roxanne cried. ' Whats wrong? He looks like he's dying!, Roxanne thought, hurredly getting worried. " I'm gonna end this! Attack!" She shouted. The monster in defense was obliterated, but scorpio held strong. " I may lose, but Dylan's coming with me! Ookazi!" Scorpio called. Dylan now wen't to his knee's panting heavily. " And Celtic Guardian! Attack Dylan Directly!" Scorpio ordered. Dylan lost conciousness fast. " No! Attack Celtic Guardian!" Roxanne cried. " Beaten. Oh well. Good luck saving your friend!" Scorpio laughed insanely, and walked away.  
  
  
  
" His pulse is dropping fast!" Kevin murmured. " I don't know what to do!" Laura said, visibly shaking. " Not good!" Jack said. " What happened!!!!" Dave said, shaking. " Isn't it obvious?" A new figure said. " What? Who are you?" Kevin asked, standing up. " Draco. Now out of my way." He walked to Dylan's fallen figure. " Dian Keto the Cure Master!" He shouted. Dylan glew green, and stood up. " I feel new.like a renewed man. Thanks, Draco." Dylan said. " No problem. See you in the tournament." Draco said, and walked away. " Your alright!" Everybody shouted in unison. Dylan smiled, and looked at the opposite pillar. Roxanne stood there. He grinned and gave her a thumbs-up. She looked startled, but grinned and returned the gesture. Dylan turned away, and began rapidly talking with his friends.  
  
The tounament was on day two. " Ready, guys?" Dylan turned to his friends. " If you observe, you would know I'm always ready!" Dave said. " I am Ready to pulverize!" Kevin said, showing unnatural flare. " Gonna beat everyone." Jack said, giving the peace sign. " Let's all meet eachother in the finals!" Laura challenged. Dylan turned, his face showing grim determination. " Let's do this!!"  
  
(Note: Round two! Hope your all physched! This is gonna get really intense! I thank all of you for participating. I consider all of you my friends now. Keep those reviews coming! To Roxanne: Yes, you can connect to us later. Tell me when. Round two line-up: Draco vs. Kelly Justin Madison vs. Jacklyn Dylan vs. Laura Roxanne vs. Annhilator Dave vs. Thundercrash If you wan't millennium items, you know what to do. See ya!!! 


	6. Round two kicks off

Note : Sorry 'bout the delay, I've been sick. Blasted ear infections. Anyways, heres round one and two of round two!  
  
" Let's get this plan going. Scorpio, you have failed. For that, you face punishment." Kai said, grinning. " Bring it, rich boy, if you think you can handle it. My Millenium band will crush you!" Scorpio cackled, but them looked fearfully and the glowing eye on Kai's forehead. " Ready for a shadow penalty? TRIAL BY FIRE!!!" Kai shouted, and Scorpio fell to the ground in pain. " It. It. Burns!!!" Scorpio cried, writhing in agony. " May that teach you a lesson, arachnid. Don't screw with me."  
  
" Round one! Draco Taneka and vs. Kelly! Report in five minutes. And then, for our adiuence's delight, Laura vs. Dylan!" Dylan glanced upwards, and Laura walked beside him. " We're up next." She said. " Yep. Give it your all, 'kay. I wanna beat a duelist at his/her best." Dylan answered. " My sisters up next. Hope she wins." Laura sighed. " I'm not taking sides this time. Between my friend's sister, and the guy who saved my life, my conscience would pain me to much."  
  
" For my first card, Twin-headed fire dragon!" Draco shouted, and the flaming draconic monstrosity emerged. " I play the Koumori Dragon, in defense mode!" Kelly said, backing down from the ferocious dragon. " A card face-down, and I'll attack, with double-headed flamethrower!!" Draco shouted. Both dragon heads spewed forth fire, and incinerated the opposing beast. " Next off, Red-Eyes Black Dragon. It's the natural rival of the Blue-Eyes! And it got it's amazing eyes on you! Inferno fire blast!" Kelly cried. The fire beast was blown away, and Draco lost the respective 200 points. " Yeah, yeah. Beat my dragon, why don't ya!? Grrr. Aqua-Madoor, in defense mode." Draco said seething. " Attack!" Kelly yelled. ' I'm gonna win! That will be number two. I can't wait to see Laura's face.' Kelly grinned. " Spellbinding circle! Your dragon is dropped to 1700, so my Madoor beats it! You lose 300!" Draco said, triumphantly. " Man! But, I'll use shield and sword to swap attack points with defense points! Attack Aqua Madoor!" Kelly countered. The water beast burst, but Draco lost nothing. " 2000 attack points is high, but Judge man can stop it! Attack!" Draco shouted, and the Judge man crushed the Dragon under it's club. " Down to 3500. Got to make this count. Gaia, the Fierce Knight! Attack! Swift strike." Kelly yelled, and the judge man fell into pieces. " I am the best! One card face-down, and the Blue-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode! Fiendish fire blast!!!!" Draco shouted, and the dragon launched a fire ball and destroyed the knight.  
  
  
  
" Oooh. Kelly's in a bad situation. If I'm correct, no card in her deck can beat that dragon." Kevin said, wincing. " Man, hope she can pull through." Laura said, nervously. " You should worry about yourself, Laura. Dylan's no push-over, and he has plenty of cards that can tear through the one's you used against Jack." Dave said. " Yeah. I think I'll do alright." Laura said, and gave the peace sign.  
  
Meanwhile, things were bleaking for Kelly. She was down to 1200, and Draco stayed at 2000. ' I'm getting ripped apart!' Kelly thought, and drew her card. " Monster Reborn, to revive the Red-Eyes. And, I'll fuse it with Armored lizard to create the armored Red-eyes! And I'll put Dragons Treasure on it to make it 2900! Attack! Blue Flame Blast!" Kelly shouted, hardly believing her own good fortune. " I'm mad now! Just Desserts! Decrease her to 700. And a card face down with Summoned skull!" Draco said, his eyes gleaming with Malice. " I don't like that look. I'll wipe it off! Attack!" Kelly said. " Reinforcements and rush recklessly! Counter-attack!" Draco shouted, and the armored Dragon blew apart, winning the duel for Draco.  
  
  
  
" Congrats. Wish me luck." Dylan said to the passing Draco. " Good luck." Draco said, and the two took their place on the arena. "Ready, Dylan? I won't hold back." Laura called. " Me neither. Let's do this." Dylan responded. 


	7. Laura vs Dylan

" Kai, sir. Dylan's match is beginning." A suit said, walking down the hall with the master. " Yes. So it is. I duel in round three. Perhaps he will lose, and I can hand him number two." Kai laughed. " Sir, You may want to hire some of his friends. They could be useful mercenaries." The employee said, turning toward his boss. " No. They are all to good of friends to just turn on each other. But, there is that girl with the manacle. She only tag-teamed with Dylan once, to finish Scorpio. She may be persuaded. Forcefully."  
  
" Alright! Battle Ox, in attack mode! And one face-down card." Dylan said. " Nice move! Harpy Lady, and one card face-down." Laura countered. " Face down Mirror Wall, Eh? Well, Rebel of Set is immune to traps! Devastation lightning attack!" Dylan shouted, but the harpy lady wasn't destroyed. " Anti-Raigeki! Deflects lightning attacks back at their owners! Say good-bye to Battle Ox!" Laura said smugly, and the Ox was incinerated. " 3100. Pretty good. Your move." Dylan sighed, and smiled. " Thanks. Rose whip and Cyber shield. Plus elegant egotist. This gives me three harpy, with attacks of 2450!" Laura shouted. " I still have some time. Rebel of Set is stronger than each of them. But trap cards? Better play another attacker. Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike Attack!" Dylan shouted. " Mirror Wall! Summoned Skull ain't immune to traps." Laura said smugly. " No!" Dylan cried. " I'll play the Harpies Pet Dragon, in attack mode! Fearsome Fire Blast!" Laura said, and the Skull was toasted. ' Down to 1500 already! I can't beat her! wait! Dylan! Let me take over! Why Just trust me Alright!' Dylan grew to Yami form, and drew his card. " Ready? Two cards face-down! And Celtic Guardian, in attack mode!" Yami said, growing cocky. " Big mistake! You lose! Attack!" Laura said, flustered. " Copycat! And I'll copy your Mirror Wall! With Harpy Dragon down to 1450, I can activate Halo Flash, which allows me to choose a card on your field, and remove it from the duel! I choose Harpy Lady!" Y. Dylan laughed. " How? My Dragon is down to 600!" Laura stuttered. " I said I wouldn't play around! Devastation lightning!" Dylan shouted, destroying the Harpy combo and cutting Laura's life points in half. " I'm finished! No, can't think like that. Defend!" Laura mumbled. " Stop Defense!" A Curse of Dragon appeared. "Attack!" Dylan shouted. " He's in the lead! And I can't defend." Laura sighed, and she drew. Her eyes widened. " This, will, do it! Blue-Eyes White Dragon! And Elegant Egotist to triple it. Attack!" Laura shouted. " Elegant Egotist actually works like that? Oh well. Lost my lead, and my best card. But I can beat three dragons! One card face-down, and Dragon Seeker, in attack mode. Special effect activate! You lose one Blue-Eyes!"  
  
  
  
" Ooh. This is really intense, Makira. Dylan as himself isn't a match for Laura, But Yami Dylan's better. How weird." Roxanne said to her Yami. " Yes, I to saw that Dylan couldn't hold a candle to Laura. But the Millenium Pendant contains a duelist I don't think I could beat. It's over. If Yami Dylan wasn't shaken by losing his number one card, he can beat anything." Makira said back. " I wonder how Dylan got this good? Or how he got his Millenium Item." Roxanne said curiously. " Maybe you become friends with them. We may not need to be loners anymore." Makira said. " Your right. I'll ask them after the duel."  
  
  
  
" Mirror force! Your defender is safe, since you de-spelled my Stop defense. But your Two Blue-Eyes are gone, with 700 life points!" Dylan said. " 500 each, and one card a piece. Who will win this?" Laura said teasingly. " You decide. Crimson Sunbird, in attack mode. Flame Pheonix Fire!" Dylan said, all business. " Rude Kaiser was my card. You beat it, hands down. But I'll win this today! Red-Eyes, Inferno fire blast!" Laura shouted. " Spellbinding circle! Ensnare and decrease! Counter, With Flame Pheonix Fire!" Dylan said, reverting back to normal. " Duel over, duel over! Dylan wins! He and Draco will face next!" The announcer shouted.  
  
  
  
" I won?! I don't remember winning the duel? Oh, Yami won. Figures. He's unbeatable." Dylan said to himself. " Hey, Dylan!" A voice said behind him. " Roxanne? What's up?" Dylan said, instantly worried. " Nothing. Kai is two tough for you and your group to take alone. I better come to." Roxanne said, smiling. " Your welcome to. Whenever you wan't." Dylan answered. " Great. Laura invited us to the café to celebrate. Let's go."  
  
  
  
" He pulls it off. In spite of everything, he pulls it off. I'm gonna kill something!" Kai shouted, kicking his desk. " Are you beatable, Nasakki? We will all soon see." 


	8. Apology, and things to come

Sorry 'bout the lack of updates. I'm in a creative slump, and have been busy with my real Yu-gi-oh! Career. Gotta defend my title as unofficial tournament champion( Not upperdeck sponsored, and you are allowed to have one made up card.), and that hasn't been easy. People with real potential for unofficial tournaments have been meeting me in duels, and I've barely been able to win. To top it all off, my rival has got some super card in his Dragon destruction deck that is supposed to wipe out my impending chaos deck. ( Any advice in this department would be awesome, seeing as I'm dueling him real soon. Review that you would like to help, and I'll fill you in.) So, until my title is secured, I can't update. Sorry, friends. Anyway, I will be posting a new story soon, in which I will record my duels and my friends duels in these tournaments. You all may find it interesting. Help on the rival matter would be greatly appreciated. See yah. ( If you wan't to duel me online, I'm on Yahoo! Messenger, and really ready to go!)  
  
~ Dylan Nasakki 


	9. Humorous unleashe

(Solely Adventure. Still have no dueling inspiration. Don't know why, I beat my rival, that should have been enough. Oh well. Enjoy!! There will be a shadow game! )  
  
' What's up, Dylan? You've been distracted lately.' Yami said to his hikari. "Yeah. The pendant has been reacting funny. Evil Yami alert." Dylan said seriously. " Well, have you discussed it with Kevin and them?" Yami asked building a card castle out of their rare cards. " No. Won't bother them with some theory. There it goes again!" Dylan exclaimed, and his item began to pull him away. " Yami!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!" Dylan shouted as it pulled him out the window. " Aibou! I'm coming!!" Yami cried, and grabbed onto his feet, just to get pulled out. " We seem to be headed for the Girl society. Something was said about Kaiba giving a lecture there." Yami said, desperately hanging onto Dylan's feet. " Yami, don't worry about your weight. I can handle it. It's a good thing you aren't 180 pounds of solid muscle, or this would be really difficult!" Dylan wheezed. " Bite me, Aibou." Yami muttered. " After we land. We are almost there. What will Kaiba say when he see's us again!" Dylan chuckled.  
  
" Mokuba, I wan't you to listen with the ladies. You suck at dueling, and you need to learn." Seto Kaiba told his younger brother. " Alright! And I'll. be. sure.to.Big brother, watch out!' Mokuba screamed, and Kaiba looked up, just in time to be landed on. " 'Sup Kaiba! Sorry 'bout this, but we gotta jet. Bye!" Yami said. " Do your stuff, Yami!" Dylan said, smiling. " Right." He drew a card from his deck, and held it in the air." Eye of Illusion! Seek out what has the pendant so wack!" Yami shouted. (Note: Yami's a punk. He is always gonna produce humor.) The eye glew, and showed a girl and her Yami getting seats for the lecture. " Right. We got called over hear for that? Cover your ears, Mokuba!" Yami unleashed a sling of the words that made Ozzy Osbourne famous. " Yami, shut up! The pendant obviously want's us to duel her! The Eye of Illusion says she has the Millenium Heart! Let's just get it over with!" Dylan groaned. " Right! Monster replace! Switch me and Dylan with.um. Two rapid Kaiba fans!" Yami called. In a blinding light, Two fan girls took their places. " IT"S KAIBA!!!" One screamed. " Mokuba! Run away!"  
  
" Musty auditorium." Dylan remarked. " Shut up aibou. I'm really pissed off right now." Yami growled. " Well, she'll find us. The Millenium Heart reads emotions!" Dylan sighed. " Whats the pendant do again?" Yami asked. " Soul power. You can steal them, switch them, return them, anything." Dylan answered. " Sweet. Here they come!" Yami stood. " Hikari, why we are doing this is beyond me! It's probably just somebody Kaiba laid off." A voice said down the hallway. " Kaiba would never be that mean! Besides, we owe to the stupid one's to help them get in touch with their inner.something!" Another voice answered. Two girls walked up, and saw them. "Hello! I'm Dylan and this is." Dylan was cut short by the shorter one. " You can talk? Good for you. Why are you two little baby's so mad?" She asked. " I'm seventeen." Dylan said evenly. " Oh, well, couldn't tell. What's up, oaf? You were the mad one." The taller one said. " Yami Suni. Might of known. I would advise you and your aibou to step off. No, just you. Your aibou can think she's smart if she want's." Yami said testily. " You speak complete sentences? Wow?" Yami Suni gasped. What started next was an argue fest between the two. " Yami, please, back off man!" Dylan pleaded. " Yeah, Yami, he's right, let's just forget about these two, and wipe them out in the tournament later." Suni asked. By now, both Yami's had their decks out, glaring at eachother." Take cover!" Dylan yelled, and ran. " Koumori Dragon! Fir blast!" Yami Dylan cried, and his dragon obeyed. " Sword hunter! Cleave and chop." Yami Suni ordered." You got lucky! Rebel of Set! Devastaion lightning attack." Yami cackled. " Trap hole! Sorry rebel of Set, have a nice trip see you next fall!" Yami Suni laughed.  
  
  
  
" What's up Kevin." Dylan yawned. " It's three in the morning dude! Where were you? We were worried!" He yelled. " Ah, Yami settling an old feud right now. I'll just let those two go all out, till Yami remembers he has the power to banishe Yami Suni back to the Heart." Dylan said, and laid down. " Oh. Dude, your Yami is thick."  
  
  
  
" We are out of cards." Yami said pointedly. " Oh, caught on, did you?" Yami Suni. " Oh wait. Soul power. Yes! Back to your item!" Yami's forehead glew, and he extended his hand. " Ah, blast." Yami Suni had enough time to snap her fingers, before she returned to the heart. " Thanks Yami Dylan. You didn't get rough with the soul thing." Suni said. " Don't worry about it." Yami answered cockily, though in reality that was the first time he had ever used soul power. " I'll be going now." Yami, relishing his victory, failed to notice a beam, the same level as his head, and walked into it. Out cold.  
  
" Ahhh. Headache!" Dylan said. " Yami is so gonna pay for this!" He muttered, ignoring the flock of girls running down a path. We close in on two trash cans. " Mokuba! Are you all right?" a muffled voice said from one. " Yes,big brother. I'm fine." An answer from the other. " Then, old chap, would you care to join your brother? This is my dumpster!"  
  
( Note: LOL. Next chapter coming soon. If I insulted Suni in anyway, I apoligize deeply. Owari!) 


	10. Crimson Demon Dragon!

Note: Alright! I'm back! Lets skip the intro and get right to it!  
  
  
  
"Grrrrrr. Round two is progressing relatively slowly, eh, Brock. I think it needs some zing. Lets see. How about Leah Vs. Madison. You like?" Kai asked his assistant, Brock. " Good cover, Sir. I'll steal The Millenium Manacle while those two beat the crap out of eachother. Oh, and sir, You and Dylan face off next." Brock said, smiling. " Excellent!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jacklyn Leah and Justin Madison, report to the dueling arena!" The announcer said. " Your going down!" Jack said. " we shall see." Justin said. " Decks shuffle! Stage set! Ready.GO!!!!!" The announcer cried. " Move one! Dark elf, in attack mode!" Justin shouted. " That's it? Wingweaver, in atk mode. Holy Particle blast!" Jack countered. Justin wasn't fazed in the least. " Zanki, in defense mode." Justin said,monotone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ouch. Jack mopped that one up pretty fast." Kevin said, wincing. " Madisons points are going down faster than my soda!" Laura remarked. " Yeah, but if things go to well for Jacklyn, she is gonna make a mistake." Dylan sighed. "How?" Roxanne asked, curiously. "People in this tournament are a bit weird. You'd be surprised."  
  
" Your at 1500 already! Give it up!" Jack said. " Your mouth is big, and talks better than you duel." Justin said. Suddenly he twitched violently, and began cackling. " I am dueling's supreme master! Now face true power! Go, Crimson Demon Dragon, go!" Justin screamed. " You are a Phsycho!" Jack said, highly intimidated. " Now, lightning blast!" Justin laughed out. " Wingweaver!" Jack cried out. " You are defeated. Give in!" Justin said, more and more insane by the minute. " One card face-down. I end my turn." Jack said, dejectedly. " Artic Storm attack!" Justin screamed. " Ahh. Man! This isn't gonna go to well if that dragon stays. I have one chance, or I lose." Jack muttered. " Blue Eyes White Dragon! White lightning!" She shouted. " Hah! Artic Storm! Reflect!" Justin laughed. The two attacks both struck the Blue- Eyes, and The arena lit with a blinding light. The audience was blinded with a scream of neon.  
  
" AAAAAAHHHHHHH! THE PAIN!" Yami screamed, and began rolling around on the ground. " Man! What a blast!" Dylan said to his Dark half. " Mommy." Yami answered.  
  
" Ahh." Jack moaned, and stood. Madison was the victor, and he had already left. " Ah, man. There is always next time. Laura and Justin go next round. She is my first choice for that guy, aside from Dylan. I'll have to warn her, though." Jack muttered. As her friends began talking to her, she grinned. She would win.  
  
" Annhilator and Kevin. This should be good." Kai said. " And now I have the Manacle! Nasakki, your mine! 


	11. Sorry!

Authors note: Hi, guys. Incredibly sorry for the lack. Of updates. My Math teacher failed me, my computer broke, And my girlfriend dumped me. I plan on making a new chapter this week on my new computer. Review if your still in! 


	12. Annihilation Master! Kevin in danger

Annihilation master! Kevin in trouble!  
  
" Annihilator, Kevin report to the arena." The speaker blared. "Well, I'm not really ready, but I'm up!" Kevin gulped. "You'll do fine. You worry to much." Laura teased. " Yeah, I guess, but where's Dylan?"  
  
" Yami!!!!!! Open up." Dylan called. " No. It's the juicy part of my soap! She just left her boyfriend for some better looking guy, and is giving him the ' let's be friends speech. That has to hurt! ( Note: It does. Had to put that in.)" came an answer. " But Kevin." Dylan began. " He'll be fine. Worry about us. Kai's next, remember?"  
  
" Duel. Begin!" the announcer screamed. " Right! Axe Raider, In attack mode!" Kevin announced. " Axe Raider? Too, bad. I just have this Krocodilus. In Attack mode." Annihilator said, in mock distress. "Fool! One card face down, and I'll attack with Axe Raider! Charging battle blade!" Kevin shouted. The warrior cut the standing croc down. " 3400. Too bad, but you won't beat Dragon Zombie!" Annihilator shouted. " What a moron! Summoned Skull! Attack with Demon Lightning." Kevin said bemusedly. " Wow. What an Amateur.' He thought. " Down to 2400. Whatever. Gracefull Charity! Discard two and draw three!" Annihilator said. " But wait! I played that card just to discard two of mine. I'll now summon deformed Cobra! Its attack is equal to the cards in your graveyard times 1,000!" Annihilator shouted. " Now, with an attack of 4000, attack with grave venom!" " No!!!!!!!!" Kevin shouted as the arena shook. He saw his Axe Raider melt nearly instantly. " You can't win! Anytime I discard, he gains attack." Annihilator cackled. " Let's see you stop this! Red-Eyes fusion with Summoned Skull! Then Soul Release!" Kevin said, astounded by his own move. " Attack!" He shouted. " "Sorry! I activate quikplay card death double. It discards my hand to double my monsters attack. 4000 plus 3000! Counter!" Annihilator said. " Life Block activate. I only take 1000." Kevin announced. " Big deal. My Deformed Cobra can't be beaten. Say Goodbye! Direct attack!" Annihilator screamed. ' This is it! I've lost.' Kevin thought, sinking to the ground. " No, you haven't." a voice said. Kevin whirled around, to see Kai standing there. " I slipped a card into your deck. It is amazingly powerful. An Egyptian god card. Dylan has one, too. You need that card to win! No, use instant summon in your hand!" Kai shouted. "But.There's no time! Instant deck summon! Come forth." Kevin stared in amazement, " Obelisk, The Tormentor!" ' Heh. He thinks he's lucky, but the god cards will taint his non Yami filled mind.' Kai thought. " Activate effect, chains of sorrow. Half the attack of my opponents monster. And I'll sacrifice my hand to him, to raise his attack power. God Hand Crusher!" Kevin shouted.  
  
" Yami, you sense that? An energy really similar to my Slyfir The Sky Dragon." Dylan said. " Yes, I sense it, too. Kevin's summoned a God card." Yami said slowly. "Look, out the window!" Dylan shouted. An explosion erupted from the stands, screams could be heard amidst the chaos. " Blast, oh damn!" Yami said. " Slyfir! I summon thee! Tame that flame!" Yami shouted. The dragon appeared, and threw a fire blast towards the explosion area. The flame became smoke, which soon cleared. " Oh my," Dylan stated.  
  
The arena was a mess. Annihilator had been killed by the blast, and his body had disappeared. Kevin was unconscious, and Obelisk was nowhere to be found. " Kevin!" Laura shouted. " Outta the way." Dave ordered, and picked Kevin up. " That was really scary." Roxanne commented. " Yes." Dylan said, walking toward them, " But that was planned. Kevin's deck was rigged."  
  
" All wen't according to plan. I get to see what Dylan is made of next." Kai said, then burst out laughing. " I'll kill him!!!!!!!"  
  
Note: Here we go. I'm back. And next chapter, Kai attacks! 


	13. The Death Orgon

The Death Orgon  
  
" The Final week of the Tournament 1." Dylan said. Round two was virtually over, save a mystery exhibition match and the final round. Tournament two would allow the top 3 Duelists in Tour. 1 To compete in the final round. The others would have to work up. " Ex. Starts in 2. Wonder where everyone is." Dave said, bemused. " Probably still celebrating Kev's victory." Dylan answered. " Attention! The first place Duelist in this division, Dylan Nasakki, will combat Kai, worlds top Magic card duelist and owner of the legendary Mystic destruction deck. This will surely be a clash of the Titans, as these rivals.." the speaker blared. " Dylan, are you OK?" Dave murmured. " No. Listen to me. I'm screwed if this is an all or nothing. I don't think I can win. You need to get Yami from wherever Kevin and the others are celebrating, and get him back here." Dylan said. Dave looked down and saw his white knuckles, his hand clenched so tight blood was dripping to the floor.  
  
"Don't worry. I will." Dave said, and took off down the corrridor. In the next few moments, the duelists had risen to the Arena. " Ready to lose, Nasakki?" Kai shouted. " In your dreams, psycho! I'll play Anasatsu, and two face down cards!" Dylan shouted. " Hah. Amateur. Heavy Storm! Return all things face down to the players hands. My field is empty. Say good bye to that ninja. La Jiin, attack with phenomenal blast!" Kai yelled. " No!" Dylan shouted as his Anasatsu was blown away. " Grrrr. This will put you in your place. Jinzo, and one card face down, Attack!" Dylan shouted. "What kind of fool do you take me for? Quickplay Swap wizard. Swap stats!" Kai shouted. " Now your attacking a monster stronger than you! Jinzo is destroyed. And my move will be spent attacking you directly." Kai laughed. " Not quite. Negate Attack! La Jinn is tough, now that He and Jinzo share stats, but that vortex won't let harm come to me." Dylan said. " My move again! Rebel of Set! Attack with Devastation Lightning!" He cried.  
"No matter. La Jinn's dust. But Blue Eyes won't be beaten so easily!" Kai shouted. " Not so fast! Rush recklessly! Destroy that dragon!" Dylan shouted. " Heh. You don't own the only Negate Attack!" Kai laughed. " Recently, I need a sacrifice to summon my ultimate beast. But no card in my deck could provide enough life. Except." Kai laughed. " the powers of Blu Eyes Ultimate Dragon! I play the other two Blue Eyes White Dragons in my hand and use Polymerization to fuse them Into It's Tri-Headed form! Then I'll sacrifice it to spawn. Death Orgon"  
  
Card Stats for the Chapter  
  
Rebel of Set:  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2500  
Effect: No traps will work while This card remains on the field.  
  
Death Orgon  
ATK: 5550  
DEF: 5550  
Effect: a 9 star sacrifice must be offered to summon  
  
Note: This is short because it's a three part. Please r/r 


	14. Helpless

Helpless (Note: I'm back fully with my life on track. To Time Mage: Thanks. You are the first criticism ever. And when I post the full story on ff.net, you'll find that Kai isn't his real name. Thanks)  
  
" Aaaaaargh!" Yami cried. " What's up?" Kevin said, noticing the pained look on the Dark Apparition. " Dylan. something is wrong. His energy is drained, and he has lost all confidence. He needs me!" Yami said, anger dominating his carefree features. He grabbed the biker jacket with the Millenium Pendant on it ( He needs to be with it to maintain physical presence.) and ran out the door. " Where are you, man." He muttered. He tried his best to locate his hikari, but the energy was to different from the one he was used to. " So, Dylan. I've failed. I can't be there to bail you out, like with Laura. But I can give you your hope for salvation! Spirit Form, Now!" Yami shouted, and become a true apparition.  
  
" Really, Nasakki. You beat me last time. Why can't you pull yourself together?" Kai cackled. This was fresh. His nemesis, whom he had expected to be at least steadfast, was slumped against his rail. " I have no hope of winning now. Please accept my sur." Dylan was about to utter his surrender, when a golden light impacted. " What the he." He began, but another voice, from deep within started to speak. The voice spoke, " Dylan, I would merge with you, but fate tells me to let you fight this yourself. Since you have no hope, I'll give you mine!" Dylan glew with a white light, and when it cleared, he was back, as a warrior, ready for battle. " OK, Kai. Time to cripple that mechanized nightmare." He said. ' Alright. I can't attack. I can't hope to win, even with me powered up. And all magic goes back at me, thanks to that metal. Wait! Rules say that Machines are protected by METAL PLATES THAT COVER THERE BODIES! Loophole! If I can strip him of just one plate, and get at whats inside, He'll lose his Orgon for sure!' Dylan thought. " I play Swords of Revealing Light! And two cards face down." He announced.  
  
"Got your act together. Good. One card face down. And Alpha, The magnet warrior, in defense mode." Kai shouted. " Death orgon may be restricted for now, but the countdown to your destruction is near. " I draw. And play fiend mirror, plus metal morph on it's mirror!" Dylan cried, and the mirror gained a gray shine. " Another sword ticks away. I play amplifier, on Alpha. I end my turn. " I draw, play one card face down, and end my turn.  
  
" 1 turn left, so I'll just end." Kai said, smirking. " I do, too." Dylan said, smirking also. " Now, I charge my Death Orgons Radiation Flare. Next turn it fires!" Kai cackled. " And It cant fire before it's destroyed! I activate Ring of Magnetism, on My mirror! I order Alpha to attack! His Magnet sword meets magnet ring, and dispels one big Magnetic blast. I activate Turbine of Power, to power up Rebel of Set by 400 . The Turbines charge moves the Blast to Death Orgon! One Metal Plate is stripped, and Now, Rebel of Set will attack the innards! Because all power is at the cannon, Death Orgon implodes! The beam is released, But I'll defend with Mirror Force!" Dylan shouted. " And Reflect the attack at what's left of the Orgon!" The scrap heap was incinerated. " You.destroyed my baby!" Kai screamed.  
  
" And a good portion of your life points. Face it, I'm a lot better than I even gave myself credit for. Now to finish you. Make your move." Dylan ground out, features tightening. " You'll pay! I play Time Wizard, In defense mode!" Kai growled. " Huh? That makes little sense. Oh well. Rebel of Set, Attack Time Wizard, now!" Dylan shouted. " Not quite. I must have discovered The Rebel of Set's weakness before you. Take a look." Kai grinned. " What?!" Dylan yelled. The Rebel was smoking, his attack having just blown up in his face. " Observe. Rebel of Set is a rebel, therefore, he never learned to control his power. All I need is to place an avid spellcaster on the field, no matter how weak, and I can do the controlling for him!!!"  
  
" Oh no!! You turned his attack against him! How could I have been so ignorant to something that obvious! Yami never would have made that mistake." Dylan slumped to the floor. " I figured that just by the way he attacked Death Orgon he was winging it. One huge blast instead of a focused spell. In lamens terms, He loses all his powers when someone who knows this weakness plays a true spellcaster." Kai laughed. " And now, with that small a point count, you have little hope." He cackled.  
  
" Damnit! All that work, and he loses to the Rebel's only weakness. Wait, he still has 250. Pull something, man!" Yami shouted. "Wait. Kai and the Rebel share the same weakness. Zero control. He loads his deck with the best of the best, and if he truly got how to use them, Orgon would have beat the rebel. He could have won, but he showed he didn't know anything about ulterior powers, such as the optional Trap Paralysis of The Rebel, usable once per duel. Dylan finds a loophole, and he can finish this!"  
  
To be continued  
  
Note: Thanks to Time Mage, I'm revamping my duels, if you like my new way of doing things, please so yay or nay. Peace! ( P.S. To Time Mage, I took that weakness thing to heart) 


End file.
